injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (A Better World)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: A Better World. He is the main character of the game, while his alternate counterpart is one of the main antagonists. Batman was one of the first six characters revealed alongside the game's announcement. He is a Gadget User. Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy. Role in the Story Comic Book A Better World Gameplay Move List *Batarang (Batman throws a batarang at his opponent) *Explosive Batarang (Batman throws a batarang at his opponent that explodes on contact) *Zip Line (Batman shoots a line into his opponent and yanks them forward) *Barrage (Batman throws three grenades into the air, slides under his opponent, kicks them up into the air and they hit the grenades) *The Bats (Batman throws a batarang at his opponent that attracts a swarm of bats) *Shroud (Batman covers his opponent with his cape, a loud crack noise is heard along with the opponent's screams, and then Batman throws them back) *Bat Parry (Batman blocks with his cape, and if the opponent hits him he will perform a series of moves) *Nightwing (Batman will pull out a staff and hit his opponent in the face) *Bombs Away (Batman jumps over his opponent, slamming two bombs onto their back, and after he lands they explode) Throw Batman grabs his opponent's head, slams it onto his knee, spins them around and throws them to the other side. Character Trait Batman's suit begins emitting dark energy and he becomes faster and stronger. Super Move The Dark Knight: Batman slices his opponent's face with the blades on his wrist. As they stumble in pain, he dramatically walks towards them. He grabs the back of their head, lifts it up, cracking their neck. He punches them in the face before spinning them around and throwing them to the ground. He presses a button on his belt, runs forward, stomps on them, slamming them back down onto the ground and he does a flip, landing on the ground. He covers himself with his cape as the Batwing flies onto the scene and blasts a missile onto the opponent. Intro/Outro *Intro: The Bat Bike drives onto the scene and it begins to disassemble itself and form into Batman's armor. He then strikes a menacing pose. *Outro: Batman picks up a radio frequency and says "Don't get up." before turning his armor back into the Bat Bike and driving off. Character Ending "Batman was more than disgusted at what his alternate counterpart was willing to do. Wishing to make sure he never goes down that road, Batman began recruiting all of his past sidekicks and acquaintances and formed an all new strike force apart from the Justice League in order to keep peace in ways the Justice League can't. Batman Incorporated, now being sponsored by Wayne Enterprises, is getting bigger every day with more and more people joining their cause." Trivia *Batman is playable in the Injustice demo. *Batman was one of the original six characters revealed, alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Catwoman, and Bizarro. *Batman has the most chapters in the story mode, tallying up to 3 total. *Kevin Conroy has previously voiced Batman in Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub Zero, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, and Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox. Individual Wagers During the wager clash, Batman charges at his opponent with a super-charged batarang. *''"Are you done yet?"'' *''"You really think you can win?"'' *''"There are several ways this can end."'' *''"You're leaving here in an ambulance."'' *''"You're persistence is irritating."'' Alternate Costumes Batman New Earth.jpg|New Earth Side Missions Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Injustice: A Better World Category:Injustice: A Better World Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy